


what am i doing with my life

by cherry_ghost



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, this was handed in for a grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_ghost/pseuds/cherry_ghost





	what am i doing with my life

Good cop was walking around the town, patrolling and making sure that everything was safe and no crimes were committed. He then got a phone call from his boyfriend, Benny.   
“Ah, ‘Ello Benny! Why are ya callin me while I’m at work? Ya do know ‘m at me job ya?”  
“Jack, you need to come downtown quick! Your brother arrested me by mistake!”  
Benny sounded panicked and like he was all over the place. The poor space man just wanted to go back to his apartment and relax till Jack got home.   
“What do ya mean that Ryan has ya holed up in a place like that? Did you do anything bad or did you look like a suspect to him?”  
“I don’t know why he put me here, I think he thought I stole something or hurt someone! But you know I would never do that right?”  
Jack sighs  
“I know ya would never harm a fly, darling. I’ll head down to the county jail and try to talk to him”  
Jack hung up and got into his car, rushing over to the jail to defend his boyfriend. He got out of his car and ran into the station.   
“RYAN! WHERE ARE YA!?”  
He screamed at the top of his lungs. Jack ran straight to his brother’s office and swung the door open. He was his brother sitting at his desk, writing up a report.   
“Hello brother. I know that you want to defend your boyfriend but I’m afraid we found him guilty.”  
“Guilty of what? Ya know he would never hurt anything in his gosh darn life!”  
Ryan stood and sighed.   
“The evidence stacks up against ‘im. I’m sorry about that Jack but he did steal the piece of resistance.”  
“Is that what your on about? I can’t believe ya Ryan. This is so like you!”  
Jack toke his helmet off and threw it on the ground.   
“Jack calm do-“  
“No! I’m not gonna calm down till ya free my boyfriend! I know deep down in my heart that he would never ever steal that darn piece of resistance or whatever the heck it’s called!”  
Ryan snarls  
“He did and we can prove it! When found some of his spacesuit fibers at the scene!”  
“How do ya know if they weren’t planted there by someone, like your ex.”  
Bad cop slapped good cop and grabbed the front of his shirt.   
“Never ever talk about that man ever again. Do I make myself clear?”  
Jack holds his cheek and tears up. He knew that his brother had problems with his ex being brought up but he didn’t think it was this bad. His cheek stung from the slap and he looked into his brothers sunglasses, looking back into his own eyes. Ryan’s face softened as he saw tears fall from his brother’s face.   
“Jack I’m so sorry for hurtin you. I just…”  
He hugs him close and rubs his back. He never meant to hurt his baby brother, he just acted without thinking. It tore him up inside to be the source of his brother’s sadness. He pets his brother’s head to help him calm down.   
“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was so caught up in the moment. I never meant to slap you.”  
Jack sniffles and holds onto him.   
“I know that Ryan…I just shoulda just kept my mouth shut.”  
“No no, you’re ok.”  
They pull away and sigh.  
“I’ll go re open the case. Will that make it better?”  
Jack nods and wipes his eyes. Ryan goes to the evidence locker and shifts through the papers. He found more papers and more fingerprints. Ryan ran them through the system and found it was ex that did the crimes.  
“Looks like Jack was right.”  
He goes back to Jack and puts a hand on his shoulder.   
“Hey, you were right. You can go let your boyfriend out now.”  
He hands Jack the keys to the cell. Jack runs and lets Benny out, holding him close and kisses him.  
“I’ll go arrest my ex, I’ll come right back.”  
Ryan leaves and tracks down will, his ex, and brings him back to the station and locks him up.  
“Thank ya for believing me. I’m sorry for bringin him up though.”  
Ryan smiles and ruffles Jack’s hair.   
“It’s ok, I’m sorry for hurting you. You must hate me.”  
Jack laughs  
“Are you kidding? You’re still my brother and I could never hate you.”  
Ryan smiles and puts and arm around him.   
“Thanks, I really needed to hear that from you.”


End file.
